


April 28, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's bruises with black eyes were no longer remembered.





	April 28, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Reverend Amos Howell's bruises with black eyes were no longer remembered before he found himself in a safe bedroom and far from his master.

THE END


End file.
